Twenty One Days
by Yami no Nayami no Tane
Summary: After an awkward encounter with Luka, the Kagamine twins (who are secretly magical) decide to give Miku an actual chance with her. Although she only has twenty-one days. Can Miku make Luka fall in love with her? And just how will she do it?
1. The Twenty One Day Game

**[Author's Notes]**

**Hello, I am Yami. *casual coffee sip***

**This is my first fanfiction, although I have written stuff before. I present to you, my love for this pairing, Negitoro! XD**

**I don't know what came over me... I was reading Romantic Egoist, so I got half the plot idea from that. **

**Hope this doesn't burn your eyes!**

* * *

_I love Luka._

The realization of this hit Miku harder than it should have, especially considering the fact she was in the class, and she had obviously chose the wrong time to think about the pink-haired beauty. "Oh God!" Miku exclaimed, standing up.

The English teacher, Leon smiled, as if annoyed, which he was. "Is there a problem, Miss Hatsune?" He asked sweetly, but his expression could let even a three year old know he was pissed.

"Ehehe, nope!" Miku smiled, feeling a light blush come to her face as she sat down slowly, feeling the gaze of every and all students staring at her oddly, as if she had some kind of problem. Maybe she did.

Leon was kind of curious, but didn't press for more details as he continued with the extremely boring lesson.

Teal eyes swept across the room, before finding their way to the clock. Three minutes until school ended. Three minutes until Miku would see Luka.

The sheer thought of this made Miku impatient, her left foot began to tap against the cool, white floor, getting faster and faster until the person behind her asked her to stop. Then she began to squirm in her seat. Only a minute had gone by!

Crossing her legs, uncrossing her legs. Pinching her arm, even tapping her foot again. She was so impatient! She could hardly believe herself, getting so worked over a simple five, maybe ten minute talk with Luka...

Miku was so busy waiting for the bell to ring, when it did, it startled her, making her gasp. At the same time, her papers and pencils fell of her desk. Make that another two minutes...

Once all her items were picked up and neatly placed in her black grocery shopping bag (she didn't have much else, and this worked nicely for her purposes. At least there was no logo on it, so nobody knew), she raced out of the room, nearly forgetting to pick up the homework from Leon.

"Luka-onee!" Miku called out as soon as she saw the pinkette. Luka turned around, hearing the sound of Miku's voice and waved with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Miku-chan," Luka said, walking up to the tealette. "How're you?"

Miku playfully rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, it's been a mere half-hour since we last seen each other!" she exclaimed, although that only made her nearly wince at how impatient she was. "What could have possibly happened that was so interesting in a simple half hour?"

"Plenty of things," came Luka's reply. "Like the end of the world happening, or someone lighting Kamui-sensei's eggplants on fire."

The thought made Miku snort in disdain. "That would never happen, because Kamui-sensei is like Meiko-onee when it comes to her sake—somebody touches them, they die."

Luka laughed, a laugh Miku would never tire of hearing. "I know, I know. But really, nothing interesting?"

"Well I found out I have a crush on you..."

Miku didn't even hear the words coming out of her mouth.

"Er..." Crystal blue eyes blinked uncomfortably at the tealette. Miku slapped her hands over her mouth, looking shocked. Luka was shocked as well.

"Crap!" Luka would have felt amused at Miku saying this, had it not been for the fact Miku had accidentally told her that she had a crush on her, which was something Miku would have preferred to keep to herself for at least a few months. "I didn't mean it!"

Luka awkwardly stepped back before turning around and running off, not knowing how to handle this situation. It was one of those times where Miku wished she could turn back time.

Shock made Miku stand still for a few minutes, until a certain pair of blondes snuck to either side of the shocked girl.

"Hey-"

"Miku-chan!"

"GAH!" Miku unfroze and jumped in the air, going into a fighting stance. The twins laughed at this, and Rin began to shake her head after a minute of laughing.

"Tsk tsk tsk, Miku-chan... Me and Lenny-kyun had seen that whole thing..."

"And me and Rinny-channy are not impressed..."

Miku gasped. "You guys are demonic!"

"Arigatou~!" Both twins giggled. "Anyways, we could help you in your case..."

"We're magical!" Len added.

Miku blinked, trying to process this. "Wait, what? You don't know how gay that sounds..."

"HEY! I'm not gay, it's called the blessing of shotaness! Yeah, that's it!" Len nodded at his angry statement, making Miku roll her eyes.

"Anyways, shall we take this somewhere else?"

"This better be good, because if not I will have your heads."

/:/:/:/:/:/

"Wait, let me get this straight..." Miku said, putting her hands out in front of her. "You can give me twenty one days to make Luka forget I said anything, she'll have more time to talk to me and she will not have a crush on anyone during that time period, but I have to make Luka fall in love with me or else she'll hate me forever?"

"Yep!" Rin nodded, arms crossed.

"And we get to watch it all," Len added. "It's more like a game, if you will."

"No way!" Miku frowned. "The risks are too high!"

Len rolled his eyes at Miku. "And how awkward will your next meeting be?"

"..." Miku sighed, defeated. "Very."

Rin let out a laugh and patted Miku's head. "Good, good. Shall I cast the spell?"

"You mean should _we_ cast the spell..." Len growled. Rin stuck her tongue out at him before pulling out a tube which Miku recognized was from the chemistry room filled with liquid and dumping it on the tealette.

"Wha–?! What does dumping liquids on me have to do with all this?!"

Rin blinked innocently. "Nothing. I just wanted a reason to dump something on you."

Len growled. "Rin, stop telling lies before Miku-chan here explodes into a fury of Hachune Miku, smacking us all with her murderous leeks."

"Fine, fine..."

Then they began to dance weirdly, twirling, jumping and then chanting something that was so fast, it was unclear as to what they were saying.

They stopped dancing and smiled at Miku. "Go on now..."

"Your twenty one days start tomorrow."

Miku nodded and left, touching her hair where Rin had dumped a vial of God-knows-what on her head. It was oddly enough, dry. Then again, everything with the twins was weird. They were totally unpredictable.

Had Luka really forgotten about their... Previous encounter? That would be miraculous. She smiled, an extra spring put in her step as she skipped to her house.

She could feel herself getting impatient already...

* * *

**Truthfully, I don't know how this will play out. Just some random idea I had that I didn't find worthy enough to be used in a roleplay. XD**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, drop a review if you can. It would be very helpful, and motivates me to update.**


	2. Day One: Meeting Luka's Friends

**[Author's Notes]**

**Hello, I am Yami. *casual sipping of the coffee* Why am I drinking this? It tastes horrible! *throws coffee onto ground***

**Ehehehe, I just found a few mistakes in the story and I fixed them. But I'll release an update soon, I promise! :D But honestly, I can't believe I wrote that mistake... It was bugging me. :P Sorry.**

**Hope this doesn't burn your eyes!**

* * *

Miku was still uneasy as she walked over to the school. Maybe the twins were messing with her.

... Now how was she supposed to make Luka fall for her if she had an attitude like this? Actually, it was never possible in the first place, was it?

_ENOUGH WITH THE NEGATIVE THOUGHTS!_

Smacking her forehead with her wrist repeatedly, earning her some odd stares from passersby, she entered the school. The first sight she was greeted with was her crush. _Oh shit._

"Hey, Miku-chan!"

Miku whirled around so she didn't face Luka, teal hair following in her motion, nearly hitting Luka in the face by millimetres. "Oh, um. Hi."

"Is something wrong?" Luka tilted her head to the side. Miku turned back around shook her head in a 'no', and Luka accepted the answer. So far, it didn't seem like Luka had any recollection of yesterday...

"Um..." Miku shifted, feeling slightly awkward. Would anyone else have felt awkward if they were in her postition? Probably.

"Sooooo, apparently today's a half-day," Luka said, the excitement in her voice completely noticeable. Half-day.

Wait, half-day. Didn't the deal consist of more free time for Luka and herself?

Yep, it did. Trying to act completely natural, Miku smiled and gave a bounce of excitement. "That's great!" she exclaimed.

"I know," Luka nodded in response. "I think it's because they're doing repairs on the school or something like that."

"Ah," was all that Miku could say in reply. "Well... Um, I should be heading to my class now..." she said, shifting awkwardly.

Luka perked up. "I'll walk to your locker with you!" she offered. Miku couldn't refuse; it'd be totally unnatural, and it would suspicious. Suspicion was something the tealette would rather stay away from.

"Sure!" Miku strained to keep the disappointment out of her tone. She wanted a little bit of time to herself, to think. Not that she'd get it. She knew that Rin and Len would be waiting and would pelt her with questions. It was just so... Kagamine.

She spun around in a forty-degree angle and walked straight ahead, with Luka following. There were multiple other people in the hallways, coming in groups of three, four, even seven friends, laughing and chatting amongst themselves.

Miku and Luka made it to the tealette's locker, which was decorated with little leek stickers. Luka always found it childishly adorable. It was totally like Miku to decorate her locker like that. Miku inputted her lock combination and yanked on it before removing it. She opened the locker door, to reveal sticky notes with faces on them, more leek stickers, and a bunch of other things.

"I wonder why I was expecting something like this?" Luka smiled. Her locker was totally different. It was completely neat. She had even put in locker racks to keep it orderly.

Miku didn't respond to that, but instead struggled to pull out her math textbook. "Nyeeehhhh!" she grabbed up at it, but the book was millimetres away from her fingertips. "Luka-onee, help me..."

"Gladly," Luka said, her smile unfaltering as she leaned over Miku, pressing against her and grabbing the book. Miku felt a heavy blush on her cheeks. Luka hadn't done barely anything, and yet the tealette felt... Weird. Luka peeled herself off Miku, book in hand. Miku forced her blush down and turned around, grabbing the book with a smile.

"Thank you, Luka-onee..." Miku muttered, her blush still not having disappeared fully. Luka blinked at her.

"You alright?"

"Yep," Miku replied. "I'm just... Hot." she said, hoping it didn't sound too weird. Luka nodded once.

"Ah, I see," she said simply.

"I'll be going to my class now..." Miku said, locking her locker up. She left Luka before the pinkette could say anything else to her.

/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Math. How Miku hated that subject. To make things worse, the teacher—Kiyoteru Hiyama-sensei—, was it's teacher. Both parties never really liked each other, let's say, to keep things simple.

Her eyes were reading up and down the test, trying to understand it. Her brain was overworked. Her mind couldn't process the information. It was as if the person who had invented algebra had the thoughts of: "Hey! Math is complicated enough! ... Let's make it harder!" Well, at least that was Miku's theory.

Impatience for the bell to ring gnawed at her, this test was so totally uncalled for! No one in the classroom had been warned about an algebra test. _I bet Hiyama-sensei is laughing at us in his head..._ Miku's thoughts fizzed angrily.

A few minutes passed, and Miku had been able to answer only two questions in the ten to fifteen minute timespan. Her brain was ready to explode. _Luka would have passed through this test like a breeze. She's so smart, it's another reason why I love her... Smart and beautiful... Such a lovely combo..._ The tealette thought as she began to zone out.

Her thoughts were completely occupied by Luka. She wa—

_Thock! Thock!_ "Earth to Hatsune Miku!" Kiyoteru snarled. Miku jumped in her seat, before relaxing and narrowing her eyes at the brunette. "The bell rang." he informed her.

"Oh."

/:/:/:/:/:/:/

The next class—gym class—was absolute torture. Iroha Nekomura-sensei was ecstatic about gym, which only irritated Miku further. She was literally jumping around the whole place, a smile plastered on her face. Really, Miku would have taken Math over this.

"Okay, nya~! Let's run laps, nya~!" It was either that, or something that always ended in an excited 'nya~!'.

And then when Miku's stamina level was low, Nekomura-sensei's words of enthusiam pissed her off further. Why, oh why, was it Miku that had to undergo such painful torture?

It wasn't really torture, but still. Miku resented gym class. She resented all classes, really. She only liked Choir, and that was it.

Miku's arms and legs were pumping hard and fast, sweat ran down her face, her face was red with exhaustion. _One more lap... One more lap..._ The tealette was sure that her whole body would be sore for days to come after this.

"You can do it, Miku-chan, nya~! Miku-chan, nya~! Don't give up, nya~!"

That was it. Miku had enough from Nekomura-sensei. Anger burner away all exhaustion and weariness, her teal eyes were flared with anger, and she ran faster and faster until she finished her sixth and final lap as the eighth person to finish. It was a funny thing how her anger disappeared in that moment. She moved off to the side and then collapsed on the soft, cold grass.

...

"OH GOD! A FREAKING WASP!" Miku screeched.

/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Lunch. One of the few subjects Miku excelled at. She held her bento box close to her side. She couldn't wait to eat, her rumbling stomach evidence enough. She scanned the area to see where Luka was sitting.

The pinkette was sitting with a completely different group of people.

Miku made her way to the table, smiling shyly. "Can I sit with you guys?"

Someone was about to answer, until Luka answered with a smile. "That'd be great! Kaito-san, shove over."

Said Kaito grunted and scooched over to the side, leaving a gap for Miku. Miku happily sat and placed her bento on the table, opening it. She eyed it for a while, checking to see if everything she liked was on it. There were leeks, so that was good enough. Luka looked over at Miku's lunch and gave a short laugh.

"You're so predictable..."

"Oh, and you?" Miku shot back. "I bet you brought tuna!"

Luka's face turned a light shade of pink. Worked well with her hair, really. "Psh, no!"

... She was sooooo lying. Everyone could tell. And Miku could see the tuna.

"Introduce us, will ya?" a dark green-haired girl said with a smile, her head resting on her hand as she propped her chin up with her arm.

"Everyone, this is Miku," Luka said. "That's Sonika." Sonika did a little wave. "Yukari." Yukari looked up from her 3DS (She forgot her lunch, sadly) and blinked twice before going back to her game. "Neru." Neru was texting. She was barely paying attention to anyone else. "Kaito." The bluenette was happily licking up a blue icy-pop. "Yuuma." Yuuma smiled.

"Pleased to meet you."

"You as well," Miku replied politely. It was completely out of politeness. "Er, so I guess after this, we're just going home?" she said to no one in particular.

"Yup," Yukari replied, not looking up from her game. She did a little shriek and jumped in her seat, her expression similar to that of a terrified rabbit. "Sorry, that was just... Ugh... Jumpscare..." she groaned.

"I was wondering, we should all hang out somewhere..." Kaito said thoughtfully. Luka was smiling at the suggestion.

"Sounds wonderful, Kaito-san."

"Uwaaaah! Luka-chan's too formal!" Kaito whined like a child. Neru didn't look up from her phone. Miku swore that Neru wasn't even paying attention to herself, the bit of drool poking out from her mouth evidence to her theory.

"Can't help it?"

/:/:/:/:/:/:/

Miku never thought she would be so happy to hear the bell signalling school to end ring. Seriously, she literally leaped out of her seat with pure joy, smiling like an idiot who had just been told by their crush who happened to be a superstar that they loved her. Of course, that would never happen for two reasons. One, Luka didn't love her—yet, and two, Luka wasn't a superstar. And not really popular, either. Well, popular or not, Miku was still pretty sure she had a die-hard crush on the pinkette.

Sonika raised a quizzical eyebrow at the energized tealette. "You seem to be in a good mood," she pointed out.

"I don't know, feel refreshed."

"'Refreshed'? You look like you won the freaking lottery, for crying out loud! Tellll meeeeeee!" Sonika pleaded.

"Er..." Sonika's resemblance to Gumi, one of Miku's friends, was pretty scary. Not just the hair, but the way of speech and personality.

"Fine, fine..." she snorted as she crossed her arms. Miku rolled her eyes at this.

"Like Kaito-san," Luka began. At 'Kaito-san', Kaito stuck his tongue out childishly. "said, we should all hang out somewhere, get to know each other better. Place suggestions, five seconds, go."

"The park!"

"Ice cream stand, totally."

"Bunny sanctuary."

"I have no ideas..."

"... An internet café..." The voice of Neru said simply. Neru couldn't live without wi-fi, so it was only natural for the blonde to suggest such an area. Luka nearly giggled at Neru's predictiveness. Nearly.

"Right now, the park seems pretty interesting..." Miku said, taking a slight interest. Miku didn't really care where they went, only if Miku was the one closest to Luka the whole time. The group of friends (plus Miku... She didn't consider them as her friends yet) were walking out of the school as they were making suggestions, each one of them already had their bags when lunch started.

"The park it is!" Luka smiled, doing a small fist-pump into the air. Sonika squealed in delight; the park was her favourite place to go.

When the group made it to the park, instantly Sonika ran over to the swings. She sat in the green-coloured seat, undoubtedly, and began to swing, using her feet to push her off the ground at first until she swung her legs and body back and forth, getting higher and higher. Miku went on the yellow-coloured seat next to her and began to swing as well.

The park was designed for kids, so most tubes and tunnels were far too small for anyone but Miku to climb in. It bothered the tealette on how tiny she was. It made her really self-concious. Luka climbed up using the plastic-covered rope to the top of the whole area, smiling. She yelled something so distorted, it was hard to make out the exact wording. Yuuma followed, although used the ramp. He was simply too rebel to be caught using a 'kiddy' rope.

Yukari was under the whole structure as she was tapping furiously on her 3DS. Neru was next to her, texting. Thank God they still had signal here...

Kaito was running around while a random dog was chasing him. Miku jumped off the swing in mid-air, her teal hair flying as she hit the ground and rolled. "Owwwwww..." she groaned, her face pouting.

"You okay?" Sonika stopped swinging and ran to her, checking her over to see if there was any sign of bleeding.

"Quite fine," Miku replied. Sonika nodded and went back to her swing.

Miku stayed on the ground for a while before getting up. "I am never jumping off a swing again..."

/:/:/:/:/:/:/

They had been playing at the park like children until it was five o' clock. Neru was the first to leave, her battery at low levels. Kaito next, having enough of the random dog that was chasing him around the park relentlessly. One by one, Luka's friends left until it was just her and Miku, excluding a few other kids and parents. Luka slid down the metal slide, landing on her feed with a dull thud. She walked over to Miku with a smile plastered to her face.

"That was fun, wasn't it?" she asked, and Miku merely nodded in response. "We should hang out more often too sometime. Y'know, just you and me."

"Sounds great, I'm already impatient," Miku smiled.

"Welp, I gotta go now before Luki-nii eliminates me from this world," Luka joked, and with a wave, she left the park.

Meanwhile, the Kagamines were stalking them in a tree, recording as well as scribbling down something furiously on a piece of paper on a clipboard.

"Day one down, twenty left to go."


End file.
